


A son rythme

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pleut dehors et Théo rentre trempé... Mais quelqu'un va enfin prendre soin de lui. SlashYaoi. Cadeau de Noël pour Sevydian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A son rythme

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : A son rythme

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Sevydian

Rating : PG-13

Bêta : Babel. Merci.

A son rythme

Théodore rentrait juste de Pré-au-lard et il était trempé. La pluie l'avait surpris et il avait encore des achats à faire pour le bal. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait vers les cachots, il entendait déjà les grognements de Pansy sur le fait qu'il mette de l'eau de partout. Rêvant d'une douche chaude, il entra dans la Salle Commune, ignora les dites remarques de Pansy et continua vers son dortoir. Cherchant désespéramment une serviette sèche dans sa malle, il reçut un tissu délicat sur la tête.

Une main fine et distinguée le guida jusqu'à son lit. Draco s'assit derrière lui, à genoux et commença à lui sécher doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention Théo.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui retira sa cravate et sa chemise détrempées, elles aussi. Continuant avec sa serviette, il le réchauffa peu à peu. Théodore était rouge. L'héritier Malfoy avait toujours été attentionné avec lui, comme tous les autres Slytherins en raison de sa santé délicate. Seulement à dix-sept ans, ces attentions le chamboulaient.

\- Dray… Je…

\- Shhht. C'est pas la peine de parler.

\- Mais…

Alors, l'attirant sur le lit avec lui, Draco embrassa doucement le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de parler ? Tu crois pas qu'il suffit qu'on avance à ton rythme ?

Rougissant, Théo hocha la tête avant d'embrasser doucement le creux de la main de Draco, comme promesse d'avancer sans plus se poser de questions.

Fin 


End file.
